Lucy's Present
by miata-chan
Summary: Mira lets Natsu know Lucy's birthday is coming up so he decides to look for ideas at Lucy's house to find the ideal birthday present for Lucy.


"Natsu!" Mira shouted across the guild. The pink-haired boy turned from the usual fight with Gray, but Gray took this small distraction and bashed Natsu's head with a barrel. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Left yourself open, Hothead!" Gray taunted. Fire began to lick Natsu's skin as he turned his attention back to Gray, punching his face with his fiery fists.

"Shuddup, perverted stripper!" he yelled and then ran to the front of the bar. "What is it, Mira?" Natsu asked. He scratched his pink hair where Gray had hit him. Mirajane smiled, "Tomorrow's Lucy's birthday, right?"

Natsu frowned. "What? No one told me…" Why wasn't Natsu informed? Weren't Lucy and him partners? "Well, I'm telling you now, aren't I? Go buy Lucy a gift!" Mira nudged. "But… what am I supposed to get her? I don't know what she wants." Natsu pouted. Why would he need to get a gift for Lucy if he wasn't told about it by her? "Hmmmm…" Mirajane thought. "How about going over to her house? It might give you some clues on what to get her."

Natsu's stomach growled so he figured it was time to head over there anyways. So Natsu ran to Lucy's apartment room, barging in as usual. However, Lucy wasn't there. This made Natsu a little curious, but he took it as the best time to look around. He started in the kitchen, looking through her fridge, cabinets... then her living room area/bedroom. He looked under her mattress, through her books…

"Hmmmm… maybe a book? Nah, she'd want some… MEAT!" Natsu laughed until his eyes spotted the magazines on her desk. "Maybe something's circled in here…" he said picking up a random magazine and flipping the pages. Then he stopped, noticing that every page had women in different kinds of undergarment.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHH! What the-!" He dropped the magazine back onto the desk and sunk to the floor. "I don't get it. Why does Lucy have something so dirty!? What's so special about panties anyway?" Natsu questioned, but soon felt the heat rise to his head. He got back onto his feet and stared wildly at the magazine. There were all sorts of panties and bras. Lacey ones, animal printed ones, thongs… Natsu's face began to burn again. 'I don't get it?! Why am I getting so flustered?!' he thought.

He continued looking through the magazine, until he heard footsteps climbing the stairs just outside the door. 'Oh no! Lucy's home! I can't be seen with this?!' He thought to himself, pushing the magazine into the side of his pants and jumping out the window. Lucy walked into her home. "Natsu? Happy? Erza? Gray?" She walked around cautiously until she searched every room of her apartment. She sighed in relief, but noticed the window had been left open. She looked out the window but no one was there so she closed it and made sure to lock it.

The next day Natsu woke up early. He wanted to be the first to tell Lucy happy birthday. As he grabbed some breakfast from his fridge, Happy questioned Natsu. "Natsu, what's the fancy bag for?" Happy decided to get a peek of a mysterious bag Natsu had been carrying around all morning.

"N-n-n-n-Natsu!? Why do you have girl panties and a bra?! Are you a crossdresser?!" Happy questioned his friend. Natsu's face flushed.

"What?! No! It's a birthday present! Don't go sneaking through people's stuff!" Natsu yelled in frustration and embarrassment. The blue feline stared, astonished Natsu had gotten so agitated. He had never seen him like this. Happy began to think… "Who are they for?" Happy smiled, knowing just who the present was meant for.

"Is it for Lucccyyyyy?" Happy giggled. "N-n-n-n-n-n-none of your business!" "You likkkkkeeee her!" Happy said curling his tongue. "What are you talking about?!" Natsu blushed. "Stupid cat." Natsu ran out of his house. "Don't follow me, Happy!" He yelled back to the house.

* * *

Natsu ran as fast as he could to the guild. Once he got there, everyone else seemed to be there as well. And the guild was covered in pink frills. Elfman, Lisanna, and Wendy seemed to be working on blowing balloons; Cana and Macao worked on stirring some kind of dark drink; everyone was doing something. "Darn it! I was supposed to be here first." He scratched his head. Even though everyone seemed to be here, Lucy was absent.

Natsu sighed in relieve. He walked over to the bar and sat in a chair next to Gray, dropping the bag on the bar. "Mira," Natsu called. "Where's Luce?" Gray took a sip of his drink and answered. "Probably still at home. Mira told her to grab something this morning so she wouldn't come in until we were done with the preps." "Grab what?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Since when do birthday girls go pick up things on their birthdays?"

"Since the birthday girl should look her best on her special day." Natsu looked up to see Mirajane smiling across from him. No, not a smile… a Mira-has-something-up-her-sleeve evil grin. Natsu's and Gray's eyes widened. "Miraa… what are you thinking?" The two mages shuddered in fear.

"Me? Why do you ask?" Mira smiled again, but the guys didn't budge. "All I did was give her some cute clothes to wear! Why? Scared you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself, Natsu?"

"W-w-what?!" Natsu studdered. "What are you talking about?! Clothes are clothes! Pfft. Lucy looks the same all the time." "Natsu, you're redder than usual." Gray pointed out. "He likkkkkkkkeess her." Happy popped out of the blue between Natsu and Gray. "GAHHHHHHH! Happy since when were you here!?" Natsu dropped out of his seat and onto the floor. "Nevermind! I'm getting some air."

Natsu walked out of the guild, forgetting the present behind. Mirajane sighed. "Why can't he just admit it already?" Gray stared back at her. "Hmph. Natsu's a coward. It's never gonna happen." "Not if I can help it!" Mira slammed down the mugs she was washing with that evil grin again, scaring Gray away.

Meanwhile Lucy was in her bath back home. Levy had told Lucy today she needed some clothes and wanted her to go with her so they both went shopping together. Afterwards, they went over to Lucy's apartment and Levy had told her she needed a bath. 'Do I stink or something?' Lucy thought as she sunk farther into the tub. 'I took a bath this morning!'

"Lucy! I'm switching out your clothes. Is that alright?" Levy asked from behind the door. "Yeah, that's fine. I'm just about done." Lucy got out of the tub and wrapped the towel from the cabinet around her. She opened the door to see what kind of clothes Levy had left out for her.

"Mira wanted you to wear it. I think it looks cute." Levy said as she walked in. Lucy picked up a black one piece dress with red and orange rims that seemed to resemble … fire.

"Levy… WHAT IS THIS?" She held the dress up to her blue haired friend. "A dress?"

"W-why does it have to look like this!?" Lucy began to blush as she thought of her flaming partner. "What? You don't like it? I thought maybe it'd look cute for N-" Levy rambled, but Lucy cut her off. "Okay, okay. I'm getting dressed!" Lucy yelled and shut the door behind her.

Meanwhile back at the guild, everyone gathered at the bar as Natsu was away. "W-w-what does the moron think he's going to do tonight!?" Gray said as he and everyone else in the guild stared at the dirty present Natsu left. Natsu should have known Happy wasn't going to keep quiet.

"Such… vulgar panties…" Erza whispered as she held up the black panties that seemed see through. They were fancy with a white laced frame. The bra wasn't much less vulgar. It was black with white laces just like the underwear, but it was thin and had the words "Lick. Me." written across. 'Not much of a bra,' Erza thought, her face getting red.

"H-hey, there's more in the bag," Elfman stuttered as he stared anxiously into it. "Well, what is it?" Cana digged into the bag, but soon retreated after giving a large squeal.

"Snake, it's a snake!" Cana screamed, running around the guild. Mirajane became frustrated. "Just get it out already!" She yelled as she grabbed it and turned it over. Everyone watched anxiously as she lifted it up off the counter.

"That-" Cana started.

"Is that a" Jet and Droy hesitated.

"I didn't think Natsu was into these things." Mirajane picked up a black slick whip into her hands. "Hey, what does that say?" Wendy asked, pointing to a small white piece of paper that laid on the counter. "A card?" "Hmmmm…" Mira picked it up and began to read it out loud. " 'Thanks for the purchase. Here's a little present. Have fun!' I don't think Natsu knows about this." Mirajane smiled again her evil smile.

* * *

Natsu sat a few yards outside the guild. 'Why is she taking this long?!' Natsu thought to himself. Natsu hadn't seen Lucy for three days now. He was getting impatient.

"What are you doing out here?" Natsu recognized the voice right away and looked up. However, he didn't expect to see Lucy in a dress. She didn't wear dresses much. He examined her dress and noticed the flamed edges. He also noticed how short the dress was and began to feel hot.

"Hap!" Natsu yelled, raising to his feet. 'Hap?' She thought. "Happy birthday, Luce!" Natsu scratched his head and then smiled that big smile Lucy had always loved. Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Natsu. Now, how about we get inside. It's getting pretty chilly."

'Isn't that because you're dress is so short?!' Natsu thought as he followed Lucy inside the guild. As Lucy opened the door, screams of "Happy Birthday" from her guild colleagues echoed inside the guild. Lucy's eyes scanned the room. "Awee guys! You shouldn't have." She laughed and rushed toward them. Natsu then remembered about his present he forgot at the bar and rushed towards Mirajane. "Mira! I left a bag here on the counter… do you know where it is?" Sweat trickled down Natsu's face.

"Yeah," Mirajane smiled. "I thought it was a gift so I put it with the rest of them over on that table." Mirajane pointed over to a pile of bags. Natsu's eyes caught the gold glimmer of his bag and sprinted to it. Natsu grabbed the bag and tucked it away in his pant pocket. He didn't want everyone to see it. Actually, he wasn't even sure he wanted to give it to Lucy. 'What if she thinks I'm a pervert and doesn't talk to me again?' He thought as his fingers traced the bag and his face got red again.

"Natsu, join us!" Erza yelled from across the room. Natsu walked over to a table everyone seemed to be sitting at. "You think you can beat me, right?" Erza smirked.

"Anytime, anyday!" Natsu grinned, although he had no idea what she was talking about. "Good," Erza yelled across the hall, patting the bench space between her and Lucy. "Then you're doing this too!" Erza tugged on Natsu's scarf, forcing him to sit down once he was in arm's reach.

"What are we doing?" Natsu asked. "A game!" Juvia squealed. "We have these cards," Juvia points to cards in the middle of the table, "and this bottle. Birthday girl will spin first, pick up a card, and do whatever it says on the card with the person the lip of the bottle is pointing to. Then the person who the bottle spinned on will spin the bottle again to see who the next person will be to spin the bottle."

"Also!" Cana interrupted. "The people involved have to drink one beer. Goal is to stay in it as much as possible. Pass out and you're out."

"What's the point in this?" Natsu asked. "Winner gets to boss around everyone for a day," Erza said. "SWEET!" Gray and Natsu said in unison. "I'm so winning this!" Natsu declared. "Lucy, spin that bottle and take your beer!" Cana spatted. Lucy received a beer from Cana, spun the bottle, and picked up a card. "Kiss this person," Lucy looked down at the bottle that had already stopped. She looked over at Happy. She got up from the table and walked to Happy's side and kissed the top of his head. "Mmmwa!"

"Awee, shucks," Happy giggled. Lucy returned to her seat next to Natsu and the game continued on. Eventually the only ones who hadn't passed out were Natsu, Cana, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Lucy. However, Juvia was told by a card to make out with Gray, and since then, they had been on the floor making out since then. "Go get a room." Natsu kicked Gray, who seemed hotter than he ever felt.

"I… too much," Erza hurled on the floor and passed out. "Ewwwwieeeee," Lucy covered her nose. "Erza, yoh punk." Then Lucy passed out against Natsu. "And I announce Natsu the winner!" Mirajane yelled and Natsu cheered. "Wait, I'm still standing!" Cana yelled. "Cana, it would be no fair for you to win, don't you think?" Mira smiled. "Guess it's time to head home."

"I'll take Erza to the dorm," Cana said, "and take the rest of the girls as well, one round at a time."

"Juvia is staying with Gray!" Juvia exclaimed, getting off the floor. "W-whaht?" Gray slurred. "Natsu, can you take Lucy home?" Mirajane asked. It took Natsu a few moments to process what Mirajane had said. "Take… Luce home?"

"Are you too drunk to?" Mira frowned. "N-n-no, I can take her home." Natsu carefully got out of his seat and pulled Lucy into his arms. 'Heaavyyyy!' he thought as he walked out of the guild. He looked down at Lucy as he walked noticing how close her face was to his. How close her lips were. His eyes widened and looked back to the road when Lucy made a sudden moan. She began to move which made it harder on Natsu to carry her, rubbing her eyes. "Natsu?" Lucy blinked up at him. "Yeah?" "Where are we going?"

"Your apartment. The party the ended." Lucy stared at him. She started getting hot until he stated they were there at her apartment. He took each step slowly, and wriggled the door open. "Here we are." Natsu walks to Lucy's bedroom and places her onto her bed. "Need anything? Water?" Lucy only nods. Natsu grabs two glasses and fills them with water. He holds one out to Lucy, who takes it, and sits next to her on the bed. He takes a few sips then jumps off the bed. "Shower time."

"What?! No way! Natsu, you can't just use people's bathrooms as you please!" Natsu ignored her bawling, grabbed a towel from her cabinet, some pjs he left here secretly for when he stayed over, and walked into the bathroom. He needed to get out of there. He was feeling too hot and being close to Lucy right now was too dangerous. He took off his clothes and threw them on the bathroom floor as he got into the shower. The warm water wasn't helping him relax though. If anything, it was making things worse. He just kept getting hotter and kept thinking about Lucy. How small her dress was. How it stuck to her body. "Aughhhh!" Natsu yelled in frustration as he got warmer inside. He gave up on trying to cool off and wrapped himself in a towel. He got dressed and forgot the clothes he left on the floor with the bag exposed.

* * *

"Luce," Natsu took a seat on Lucy's bed. "Go take a bath. You'll feel better." Lucy frowned. "Fineeeeee!" She stumbled around until she made it to the bathroom. 'Didn't she get two showers today!?' A sorta crunch sound came from the ground as her foot felt something plastic. She looked down, raising her foot, seeing the gold bag Natsu had left behind with his clothes. 'Is this a gift?' She reached down to retrieve it. She hesitated. 'It's my birthday… so I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be for me… I'll just have a peek.' Lucy dug her hand into the gold plastic bag. She pulled the items out. 'Is this what he wants me to wear?' Lucy thought as she took out the small pieces of material. 'Naughty, naughty, Natsu.' She smiled to herself as she began to undress.

Natsu sat waiting for Lucy in the dark, the only light coming from outside, but his patience was running low. It had been ten minutes already since she left Natsu to take a bath. "Hey, Lucy? You alright in there?" He yelled, but didn't move from the bed. He just simply laid there on his back, his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Footsteps responded to his question, Natsu, hearing them come closer to him, looked over, feeling a presence next to him and could feel a sudden heat rise through his neck and rushing to his cheeks. Natsu separated his lips to allow a thin breath of air through his rough lungs when he saw Lucy, illuminated by the streetlight from outside, in only the laced bra and panties he had bought for her. Natsu noticed how smooth and creamy her exposed stomach seemed to be.

"Were these meant for me?" Lucy giggled, obviously still drunk. As she tried adjusting her bra, not pleased with the way it was placed, Natsu noticed a paler section of skin every time she moved it. He turned away, embarrassed as Lucy noticed him staring. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked, as he remembered how he had left his clothes and the bag on the bathroom floor. Lucy crept closer to him before he had a chance to notice, and pounced onto the bed and onto Natsu's chest, her legs laying on both sides of him. Natsu's breathing became rapid as he turned to stare up into Lucy's gleaming eyes. He laid there, stiff, as he watched with curiosity and shock as her cheeks flushed, and she stayed completely still on top of him.

His breath caught in his throat as her face tilted closer to his. "Do you like it?" Lucy whispered into his ear. Natsu could feel her form a smile against his earlobe, sending a wave of heat through his entire body. He could also smell the sweet aroma on her neck, in her hair. But stronger than that, the alcohol that still stained her lips. "Luce, you're drunk." He sat there as still as he possibly could, hoping she'd get off him soon before he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

She sat back up only to get something out from behind her, though.

'Is that a whip?!' Natsu thought to himself as he tried to carefully push Lucy off him. This was getting too much to handle for Natsu and although he secretly liked Lucy's new lingerie, he wasn't ready for this.

Lucy was hurt by Natsu's small attempt to flee. Sure, this wasn't her at all, but she had always liked Natsu. Sometimes it was unbearable to be out of his warm, rough arms. And because she was so drunk, it allowed her to be free from her shyness to actually do this. Wasn't this a gift to her? Or maybe it wasn't meant for her. Lucy pushed herself off Natsu and sat on the edge of the bed, her courage leaving quickly. Natsu looked over to her in relieve and wonder. He sat up and scooted to her side.

"Luce, are you feeling okay?" He pressed his hand against her warm forehead, until she shook it off. "That's not it. I'm fine… I just-" Lucy gazed into her teammate's eyes. She didn't want to ruin anything they had, but she was getting impatient. "I like you… Natsu." She looked away from him. She didn't want to see his reaction, afraid he might have had a disgusted look on his face. Natsu took a minute to register this. She meant as in 'like-liked,' right? Was he okay to assume that?

He cleared his throat, but Lucy remained focused on the wall. This began to irritate him. "Look at me," he said as he curved her chin towards him. He became speechless as he scanned her face, noticing it turn a dark shade of red. He could feel her breath hit against his face as she stared into his eyes. "I … like you, too." He tilted his head and closed his eyes as he placed a small kiss on her lips. He backed away only to see a small smile on her face before he pressed his lips against hers again and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Lucy brought up her hands to tighten around his neck, as Natsu loosened his grip on her waist and scoped her up into his warm arms and replaced her to the center of the bed. He positioned himself over her, his legs around hers, and leaned in against her, placing hot kisses against her shoulders until they had reached her neck. Her hands began to tremble as she rubbed them against his arms.

Natsu looked back into Lucy's eyes, which gleamed up at him, asking for more. "Lucy… I won't be able to hold back." Lucy could feel every word against her face, sending chills down her spine. "That's fine. I don't want you to."

"But, Luce, you're drunk… you're gonna be mad at me later." Hurt spread across his face at the thought of Lucy never talking to him. "Natsu," Lucy moved her arms up to his chest. She could feel his and her heart beat equally against her hands because they were the only things that separated them. "I. Like. You. Drunk or not." Natsu accepted this, pressing his lips roughly against hers and wrapping his arms around her waist again to pull her closer. Lucy draped her arms slowly around him, feeling his body flex above her. She gasped as she felt his tongue trace the center of her lips, letting him explore the inside of her mouth. She felt a deep vibration from him as he moaned, her chest warming with excitement. Lucy never expected this much from Natsu. She didn't know he had ever thought about her the same way she felt about him. His tongue traced over her teeth teasingly before her tongue pushed against his.

They fought for dominance until Natsu retreated again. He stood next to her and began to unbutton his night-shirt. Lucy turned over and sat on her knees as she placed her hand where his was trying to unbutton. "I-I want to do this," she stuttered quietly. Her fingers fumbled to free him of his shirt as his skin became more exposed by the second. Finally, she unbuttoned the last button and threw his shirt away somewhere in the dark room. Lucy looked up at Natsu, seeing him grin over her before she began to work on the tied bow that held his night pants up. When she had finally freed his pants from the string, she slowly pulled on his pants and let them slide down his hips, until they reached the floor. Leaving him in nothing but his boxers, Lucy felt her throat dry as she stared at the bulge that arose through them. She looked up at him to see that she wasn't the only embarrassed one. His face was crimson red and his eyes away from her.

She sat up on her knees, getting Natsu's attention, and gave him a hard, passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his waist to tug him gently back into bed. She leaned back slightly as he crawled over her, his lips still locked with hers. He let his body press fully against hers, but Lucy took it as a chance to tip him over so she could look over him. She began to give Natsu's neck heated kisses, moving up to his ear, where she began to nibble at his skin. Natsu let out a low moan when Lucy bit down and sucked on the skin right below his ear. He rubbed his hands against her thighs as she returned to his lips.

Natsu had never tasted anything so great. He didn't want this night to end. He couldn't help the strong sensation that arose inside him. Lucy let a silent gasp escape between them when she felt him urge his stimulation against her. Natsu took this moment to hungrily gasp for air himself as he moved his hands down her waist and against her butt. He gently pushed her as he sat up to kiss her throat. As he trailed down her chest, he paused, frustrated as he looked for a way to take off her bra.

"Hold still," he ordered Lucy whom sat obeyingly still. Natsu lit his finger for a moment until he blew it out, but made sure his fingers still had some heat on them as he burned the center of her bra. He pulled it off of her body, flinging it into the darkness of her room and examined her. Natsu gave a slight grin before leaning in to lick one of her nipples, causing her to whimper. Carefully, he rearranged himself on top of her again as he continued to lick her breasts. She arched her back, panting, and gripped her hands into his pink mane. Natsu blew cold air against her breasts before forming a path down her stomach. Lucy squirmed beneath him as he sucked a section of her skin on her stomach and gave a small bite to leave his mark. He licked the area that began to shed blood, soothing it to recovery.

Lucy's breathing began to slow until she felt a tug at her new panties. Her heart hammered loudly in her ears as Natsu pulled them down and off of her, leaving her fully exposed. She watched him as he removed his boxers before returning on top of her. Lucy looked up at Natsu observing how red his face was. She giggled underneath him, before leaning upward to caress his lips against hers and wrap her legs around his waist. He positioned her against the bedpost, and pushed into her. She gave a small cry when she felt a pang in her abdomen, something that had never been contacted before. Natsu immobilized above her, feeling guilty he had given her pain. He began to give her small pecks on the cheeks, apologetically, as he tried to maintain self-control not to push in more. Lucy pressed herself closer, feeling pleasure slowly invade her.

Natsu panted heavily against her shoulder as he tried to remain in control, letting her have another try to roll her hips against him. She moaned his name against his ear, sending waves of pleasure down his stomach. Not able to control himself any longer, he began to rock his hips gently. Lucy began to move at a slow pace, but speeding up when she knew she wouldn't feel anymore pain. Natsu buried himself as far as he could into her warmth, causing the two to moan satisfying in unison. They began to move together, gaining speed. Wrapping herself around him completely, she felt the warm heat increase in her stomach. She felt him rub teasingly against her inner most sensitive spot, causing her to wimper. He pulled out and back in to gain another cry. "Natsu... I'm gonna cum...!" Giving one last push against him, she clenched around him, causing the pink-haired mage's mouth to fall open as he released his seed into her. Later, Lucy laid against Natsu's body underneath the covers as she tried to regain her breathing. "Hey, Natsu?" she interrupted the silence, as she tilted her head towards him. "Yeah?" he replied sleepily as he stoked her hair. "You owe me some new lingerie," she smiled as she laid her head back down against his chest.


End file.
